<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cas and dean are in love by fuckfacefucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389479">cas and dean are in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacefucker/pseuds/fuckfacefucker'>fuckfacefucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacefucker/pseuds/fuckfacefucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>different head canons i have for destiel</p><p> </p><p>-some grammar mistakes (sorry im dyslexic, suck it up)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cas and dean are in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did it. They finally convinced Gabe to send them into the past. The main reason being to get some book they left behind in some hotel. Back then they reasoned they did t need it, so they left it for the cleaning crew to take care off. Well they needed it now, they came across a killer mermaid as there most recent case in Florida. The answer to how to kill a mermaid is in that book. </p><p>"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sam asked as Gabe wrote a different symbol in the circle they were standing it. </p><p>The candy eating angel shrugged, "it should, unless I did something wrong. Almost forgot," he grabs cas by the shoulder and pushes him into the circle. "You're gonna need some of Cas' grace to power the thing." </p><p>He steps back and smiles, "great. Now both of you guys hold cas' hand." Dean could feel he was hiding something but he had no reason to not trust him. Beside him being an annoying asshole, he had no proof.</p><p>Sam takes his hand with ease, anything to get the mission done. Dean took to long so Cas just grabbed it tightly. He feels a thumb rub back and forth against the back of his hand, that calms and panics him.</p><p>Jack waves goodbye, cas uses the hand hes holding deans with to wave as well. Gabe bends down and lights the circle on fire. "See ya boys." </p><p>Then there back. Back in the gross hotel room, the one there never forget. Only because the wallpaper is a poopy brown and Dean thought it was funny. He used to think everything was funny. He lets that part of him of him slip out sometimes, usually when he's alone with cas or extremely excited with Sammy. </p><p>Sam starts looking for the book in the side tables, dean grabs a left over beer from the mini fridge. Dean wrinkles his nose when he takes a sip, "remember when we got cheap beer, Sam?" </p><p>Sam chuckles at the memory, "yeah, it was disgusting."</p><p>Cas smiles at the brothers, it was always nice to see the two men getting along. They had their rough patches, still do, but they love each other. He loves them too, Dean a different type a love. They've grown closer recently, at night they'll share Dean's bed. Mostly just kisses and smiles but sometimes a hand with slip under short or hair will be tugged lightly but never more. They haven't, "gone all the way," as dean likes to say. </p><p>A sudden noise, draws there attention to the door where its now open. They younger self staying in the door. Young dean draws his gun and closes the door with his foot. "Who the fuck are you guys?" he demands. He looked about 24, which meant sam was only 20.</p><p>Sam looks over to Dean, he shrugs not knowing what to say either. Gabe warned them not to get caught. If they said the wrong thing and got shot the future would be fucked. </p><p>"Where do I start, uh, cas?" he was never good with words. Cas would probably explain it better anyway. He looks back and the angel is gone, damn it. He looks forward and the angel is suddenly infront of him.</p><p>Cas has his arm pulled out in a way that tells him not to move. Hes ashamed to say his belly fills with butterflies at the sight of cas protecting him. He's a grown ass man that can protect himself but Cas looks so hot when hes in charge so he listens. </p><p>"No need to draw weapons," he trys to calm, younger dean just raises it higher. He forgotten they came back to the hotel once sam realized he forgot his phone. </p><p>"I said, who the fuck are you guys!" Dean rolls his eyes, what a tuff guy. He knows his past self has a lot to figure out but step back on the yelling. </p><p>The air in the room get a little tenser. Sam can probably feel it to cause he starts explaining quickly. "We're you from the future. I know that might be a lot to take in b-"</p><p>"Dude, what the hell is wrong with your hair." Young dean interrupts. Dean has to press his face into Castiels shoulder inorder not to laugh. Sam mouth turns to a straight line.</p><p>Young sam talks this time, "whos this guy?" He nods his head over to cas. Gabe told them to answer no questions, only why they're there. Dean steps forward, "sorry sammy, can't answer any questions, it'll fuck up the timeline and shit." </p><p>Young Sammy shakes his head, "don't call me that," he'll stop arguing one day. "I'm guessing your here for the book? Its in the closet." He forgiven how smart sammy is, hes smart now, smarter probably but it still amazes him how sam got all the good genes. The brain and the height, what a hog. </p><p>He looks back at himself and sees Cas is a lot closer now. He can see a faint blush appear on his young face as he looks at Cas. He always had a thing for older guys. "Your hurt?" He points to the way he was standing. Definitely a broken rub, he remembers the damn vampire threw him though a wall.</p><p>"Here." Cas cups his face and kisses his forehead. Dean knows he only heals him that way to make younger dean blush but it was still sweet. Young Sam is standing with wide eyes and he looks dizzy. </p><p>Sam holds up the book, "go time?" Dean asks. Cas stands between them and holds both there hands again. "Dean?" Cas said, getting his younger self attention. "Everything turns out fine," he offers a smile. </p><p>Suddenly they're back in the bunker. Before anyone can say anything, dean tackles cas onto the couch. "You did that on purpose!" Cas just laughs. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>